Leçon de cataglottisme
by Elro
Summary: Défi de Llyane. Lassés de leur leçon d'histoire, Elladan et Elrohir s'attaquent à leur sœur.


Nous revoici pour l'ultime défi proposé par Llyane : Les Douze Maux.

J'ai donc choisi la liste 1 : hallefessier - foucade - sapience - caliborgnon - (à) rémotis - contentieux - accoiser - rognonner - vespériser - hurlupé - callipédie - impéritie - postéromanie - chat-en-jambes - aquilon , que j'ai agrémentée de quelques mots des autres listes ! Je remercie mon dictionnaire de rimes et mon dictionnaire des mots rares et précieux pour leur aide et leurs conseils, ainsi que Nham pour sa correction !

En lisant les définitions des mots proposés, j'ai tout de suite su que la pauvre Arwen allait en prendre plein la figure, et j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur aux jumeaux persécuteurs ! [j'ai peut être été influencée par Fred et George, je l'admets !]

Vous trouverez les définitions des mots proposés à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et à bientôt :)

* * *

><p>Lindir... Si l'elfe était sympathique, du moins, pas vraiment antipathique, lorsqu'il était concentré sur ses poèmes et sur le feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la bibliothèque, il n'en allait pas de même lorsqu'il tentait d'enseigner à quelques jeunes elfes peu concentrés.<br>Les jumeaux avaient toujours été turbulents. Elladan. Elrohir. Il n'avait jamais eu à les différencier pour les réprimander, car si l'un était fautif, l'autre l'était toujours également. Et après avoir vu leur professeur hausser le ton, ils reprenaient en général tranquillement leurs études, tout en pouffant discrètement.  
>Mais la donne avait changé. Le patient enseignant avait accueilli une nouvelle élève à son cours. Suspendue à ses lèvres, la jeune Arwen ne supportait pas la moindre interruption. Et ce comportement assidu était à l'origine de nombre de moqueries de ses frères ainés.<p>

Arwen amoureuse,  
>Dévore de ses yeux de merlan<br>Son callipyge enseignant  
>Aux poésies poussiéreuses.<p>

Le regard noir qu'elle leur jeta ne daigna même pas les faire frissonner. Ils ricanèrent, fiers de leurs rimes, et entreprirent d'écouter vaguement la suite de la leçon, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Lindir. Il soupira et reprit. L'arrivée des Istari en Terre du Milieu était un sujet passionnant pour qui voulait bien l'écouter.  
>« Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu... »<p>

Serait-il **hurlupé** tuteur,  
>Ou <strong>caliborgnon<strong> professeur,  
>Aurait-il battu ce petit cœur<br>Dans la poitrine de notre jeune sœur ?

La jeune sœur en question rougit immédiatement aux sous-entendus des jumeaux et tenta de balbutier une excuse à l'adulte qui, lui, avait blêmi.  
>« Messieurs, si vous avez un <strong>contentieux<strong> avec moi, avec votre sœur ou avec l'histoire en général, vous pouvez sortir d'ici, et j'en informerai votre père. Sinon, restez silencieux et soyez enfin attentifs. »

Userait-il de sa **sapience**  
>Pour couvrir cette déviance ?<br>Offrirait-il sa clémence  
>En échange de notre silence ?<p>

« Votre père entendra parler de ceci, et j'ose croise qu'il saura vous **vespériser** comme il se doit. Seriez vous aliboron malitorne que je vous donnerais du bâton ! Continuez ainsi, petits rustres, assénez des riflades à ceux que vous aimez, semez la malemort chez ceux que vous méprisez, et vous ne deviendrez rien de mieux que ceux que votre père a combattus, sources d'immanité et de bissêtre. »

Voilà qu'il **rognonne**  
>Est-ce cette flagrante <strong>foucade<strong>  
>Qui fait battre ton cœur à la chamade<br>Hein, ma mignonne ?

« Suffit ! Sortez ! Est-ce donc votre seule marotte que de chanter des turlutaines en faisant des **chat-en-jambes**. Gardez vos rimes médiocres et cessez de vous emberlucoquer. Vous n'êtes point des artistes, mais de simples **hallefessiers** qui ruinerait toute **pastéromanie** à des parents tout à fait convenables !

Poète érudit nous **accoise**  
>Et malgré sa poétique <strong>impéritie<strong>  
>Il offre un semblant de <strong>callipédie<strong>  
>Tenant <em>son<em> souffle en tricoises.

Arwen se leva. Furieuse, elle tremblait et peinait à rester debout. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et avec le peu qu'il lui restait de vénusté, elle sortit bredi-breda de la salle de cours.

Avec l'**aquilon** aux fesses  
>Nul besoin de mirliflore<br>Pour ce rêve de déflore.  
>Sa fuite le confesse.<p>

Lindir, éplapourdi de l'audace et de l'outrecuidance dont faisaient preuve les jumeaux, sortit également en titubant. Sonné par les coups répétés, il se trouvait incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes ou de se défendre de ces médisances ridicules.  
>Lorsqu'il se rendit auprès d'Elrond, on ne sait ce qui se dit. Mais l'immarcescible fillette put reprendre les cours loin de ses frères qui, eux, ne furent plus appelés par leur professeur. La punition fut-elle sévère ? Nul ne le sait. Toujours est-il qu'en sortant du bureau de leur père, ils connaissaient désormais par cœur <em>Le lai de Leithian<em> dans une dizaine de langues, et bien d'autres nouvelles rimes.

* * *

><p>Hurlupé : hérissé, ébouriffé<br>Coliborgnon : qui voit mal, qui louche  
>Sapience : savoir<br>Vespériser : réprimander  
>Rognonner : gronder<br>Foucade : mouvement d'impatience, caprice  
>Chat-en-jambes : embarras que l'on suscite à quelqu'un<br>Hallefessier : gueux, flatteur  
>Pastéromanie : envie d'avoir des enfants<br>Accoiser : rendre coi  
>Impéritie : manque d'habileté<br>Callipédie : Conseils donnés aux parents pour avoir de beaux enfants  
>Aquilon : vent du nord, froid et violent.<p>

Mis de côté : à rémotis : qui reste à l'écart, peu usité.


End file.
